


Oh Damn Never Seen That Color Blue

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, Headcanon, M/M, post ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Nick/Troy deepthroat for KinktoberSet after they've arrived at our headcanon safehouse. Behind the fortress walls Troy can really get down to business. He's not a virgin anymore. But it seems like he's really trying cement that.





	Oh Damn Never Seen That Color Blue

Nick's lying on the bed, flat on his back as Troy takes his sweet ass time having his way with his cock; who, by the fucking way, keeps stopping periodically to jot down his meticulously thought out observations...which give Nick moments of clarity to take in his surroundings. Troy's childhood bedroom - in a way. 

Well, in all seriousness, definitely more of a traditional "childhood bedroom" than the one at the ranch (apparently that weird dead cat had been a gift from Mike...and fucking *shudder*). 

Anyway, just above him on the ceiling is a Rise Against poster, surrounded by a constellation of glow in the dark stars. 

*Cute* Nick thinks just as Troy goes back to the task at hand (mouth?) and does something mind-blowingly NOT cute with his tongue. Huh. 

Ok the note-taking kind of sucks (lol), but the slight modification of technique in between are worth it. 

Then, he stops. Again. Sits up and stares at Nick, chewing his bottom lip, head tilted slightly to the side. Nick's about to ask him what the fuck, never one to feel insecure but Troy has these eyes..."I wanna try somethin" he says. Nick just nods like an idiot because the power of speech left him at least an hour ago.

"See, I wanna suck more of your dick and I think I just figured out the most efficient way to get that done."

That fucking mouth.

That fucking mouth that can drive him wild while they're kissing and he's being maneuvered so that they're both sitting on the edge of the bed.

The slightest press of Troy's tongue to his own, to the roof of his mouth, makes his fingers tingle, makes his cock twitch, and goddamn what he wouldn't do to be all the fucking way inside him.

Apparently Troy might have the same idea. There's a not-so forgotten bottle of lube within reach but Troy slyly moves that out of Nick's reach while he nudges Nick off the bed. 

So the younger man is standing there, confused and ridiculously turned on, still completely trusting the man that's turned into his sexual kryptonite. Because seriously, the things Troy has managed to do to him when he barely knew what he was doing to himself before they got together...well, it was crippling sometimes. 

Nick tries to lean in for another kiss but an already flushed and also very obviously aroused Troy flops onto his back, head lolling off the edge of the bed, and grasps behind one of Nick's knees to pull him close. 

He wants to remind the sweet angel that those knees are already damn weak but the impish look in those blue eyes that *defied* any shade of pretty blue he'd ever seen says he knows.

What he does next makes that *perfectly* fucking clear. 

"Are you fucking kidding me," Nick breathes out, more a compliment than a question. Troy had kissed and licked and even nipped a little at the head of Nick's cock, at the big vein underneath, and now Nick could feel every inch of himself disappear down the tight heat of Troy's throat. "Oh...oh fuck."

That's when the bastard moans and hums around it, still taking it to the hilt while digging the fingernails of one hand into Nick's thigh. The other hand has begun doing marvelous things too.

Nick watches Troy stroke himself with enthusiasm, as if he just couldn't handle how *good* it felt to deep throat his boyfriend. As if this was just as much for him. God fucking damn it.

He'd prepared himself while they were fooling around moments ago. Now again he hums, moans around Nick's cock when he slips a finger in himself, then another, finding a rhythm. Judging by the way his toes are curling and his speed increasing he's teasing his prostate the way he's teasing Nick's fucking sanity.

If ever Nick had associated making out with any other sexual act, and let's just say that, yes, kissing that man was a huge turn on and reminded him of doing all sorts of dirty things, this would cement that in his very soul forever. 

Troy makes sure that Nick finishes first. The younger man rocked by the orgasm but not wanting to miss the blushing, controlled thrashing mess on the bed of Troy's own orgasm seconds later. 

Nick's knees feel weak enough that he thinks it best to shakily settle himself on the edge of the bed beside Troy who just lifts his head, smiling as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

That's it, Nick flops back on the bed, limp, trying to remember how to breathe. He barely notices that Troy has repositioned himself, straddling his hips, until he can taste himself on the other man's tongue and fuck... he'd swear to god the beautiful sadistic son of a bitch has secretly been an incubus this entire time because he's lightheaded, can almost feel his life force slipping away.

Fuck it. At this point, that'd be ok. His lungs start to burn just as Troy pulls back, sitting up straight, still smilng like he knows what power he now has - he does, for the record...

"Ok, how long til you can go again cause there are two - no, three things I wanna get to before sun-up."

How long? His dick must be ready to kill him because it's already 'up' for another round. 

Its a bad idea, his brain is setting off all the alarms. 

*Nicholas, don't you dare, you're losing brain cells at this point* but whatever. Cause those eyes already have him and its two against one his heart, his dick, and Troy makes three...

"Ready when you are..."

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend wrote the beginning and the end. I wrote the smutty bits.  
> I'm ivebeenmade.tumblr.com  
> She's lflssfrghtng.tumblr.com


End file.
